Wake up
by Prussian-Nightmares
Summary: My OC Moscow. Gets sick and this is what he goes through. I know its an OC And most people dont give a crap about those. but IT'd be nice to get a few nice comments. Er..Im still new here and trying to figure things out..So..Help me manybe?


So lets start with; How did you get here?  
Kit: ...I am still not sure. I vas trying to sleep and suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I vent straight to big brother and next thing I know..I wake up here..  
-Really? How do you feel sitting in that hospital bed?  
Kit: It is very un..un..er..not..*Thinks* неловкий(Awkward)..My lower back hurts and it is boring. All I have is that TV and it plays nothing but statik.  
-Poor baby. What do you think Is wrong? Are you scared?  
Kit: It was not a heart attack. I know that much, but I know nothing more. The doctor said that I have to stay here a few more days and they seem really concerned...Nyet I am not scared *smiles* I have been through worse..I am Russian, of course, and I am not easily scared!  
-Do you think It may have been Hungary's cooking?  
Kit: Haha! Nyet! I do not~ I am Russian boy, very strong stomach, I can eat anything you give me~ Haha~  
-Is everyone worried for you?  
Kit: Vell..Big brother is very worried. And are my sisters. But everyone else? I do not think they know yet, and I dont think they'd care. I am only a city; Moscow. If I leave it will make no difference. It does not matter if Im here or not.  
-Do you think you are going to die?  
Kit: Nyet~ I'll get out of this...I hope...But I am not afraid of death, so if I have to go, then I guess I have to go

But I will miss everyone. While I am here..and if I leave. I will miss all my family and friends~ I will miss petting Russcat and hearing him purr, I will miss Canada's pancakes and Beating up China. I will miss Amerika's rants of stupidity and 'I am the Hero' crap *smirks* I will miss Germany's yelling and Italy's crying and ... I'll miss Prussia's 'I am awesome' and his goofyness...*laughs weakly* And I will miss Helping Sister Ukraine..*tears up* I..I will miss Playing games with Bella and watching her chase big..brother..I will miss Big brother's laugh and smile the most..*tears flow down* I am going to miss those nights when he'd sing a lullaby or tell a story..and If I had bad dreams I sleep in his bed..*hugs his knees and starts crying* What If I have nightmares here? I dont have him...Im terrified and theres nothing I can do but sit here and take it! I want my brother! I want to go home!

Day 5.

"Can I go home yet?" Kit asked a nurse that had just walked into his room. "Nyet." She replied sternly in her thick Russian accent. Her expression didnt change at all. It stayed frowning and annoyed like always.  
Kit just sighed and rolled his eyes and glances at the window beside his bed. The room was small and the window was high up, or the bed was just too low. It was a dull shade of grey-blue and there was no sound, only the machines hooked up to Kit. The TV at the end of the bed remained off, there was no sound.  
Outside it was sunny, for once, and he could hear the chatter of people and the tweeting of birds. Something he hadn't heard in a long time. The nurse left him to glance up at the window, and suddenly the air didnt feel so heavy.  
Kit looked away and up at the clock that was by the door. 'where is he?' he thought to himself, as he sighed. 'Oh..He must be working late.' He glanced at the door and then at the bedside table beside him. There where dying flowers there, a book he had already finished and the remote to the TV.  
"Sorry I am late! I was trying to get out of paperwork, but it didnt go well" Ivan suddenly walked into the room "Big brother!" Kit cheered weakly, grinning. "I started to think you wont make it today" Ivan sat in the chair beside his brother's bed and smiled softly. "I promised you I vould visit everyday" Kit just smiled. "How is everyone? The other nations and all?" Scratching his head, Ivan replied "They are fine...I told Austria why you werent in for piano lessons and I guess Ms Hungary found out..and now everyone knows..so they's been wondering how you are. But they are all good~ Sister Ukraine and Bella are fine, concerned, but fine." Kit stared up at the ceiling. "khorosho~" He hesitated before speaking again. "How is Kitty? Bella hasnt scared him off has she?" Ivan chuckled softly and shook his head. "Nyet, Russcat is still roaming the house. He's been lonely lately, since you left. Very loud at night too..Its really sad." The smaller Russian frowned, wishing he could see his cat again. "I'll see him again, soon enough, da~" Ivan just smiled sadly.

Day 10.

Kit layed in his bed, pale and weak, he stared at the clock, listening to the static from the TV. It was getting harder for him to move, he had become shaky and weak and eating had become a problem. He kept receiving visits from his brother, sometimes his sisters would join, but Ukraine always ended up crying and Belarus would barely even look a Kit. He had even been visited by the rest of the Allies and the Axis. Prussia had come along with his brother, but he didnt say much, he just sat awkwardly in the chair looking serious.  
Staring up at the ceiling, Kit blinked slowly and a Doctor came in with a nurse and they started talking about the problem. Kit still didnt know what had happened and at this point, he didnt know if he was going to get out. He stopped asking to go home a few days before, there was no point. Ivan had already stopped by but his visit was cut short by a phone call from his boss. He left early, and something told Kit that his brother was happy to leave.

Day 12.

Kit awoke from his sleep with the sharp pain. It felt worse than the other times, right under his heart. He gasped for breath but ended up getting up, he gripped his chest tightly as though to rip off the flesh and see whats inside that was causing him this pain. Nurses and doctors quickly made their way to his side. the small Russian just pushed them away and started coughing violently. Still not getting any air. He kept coughing and soon he felt a warm liquid drip from his mouth and down his lips and onto his hand. Sweet warm crimson, soon became cold and harsh on his cold pale skin. There was yelling and people rushing around. They looked like those things in front of stores that flailed in the wind, they looked as though they didnt know what to do. One of the doctors was able to pin the boy down while a nurse put a mask over his mouth to help him breath. The clear mask was soon spotted with red dots. He could breathe. The pain started to burn and he lets out a cry, tears started streaming down his cheeks and they continued to run around.  
They cries died down after what seemed like hours and Kit was back asleep, with the machine that helped him breathe.  
The night was quiet.

Day 15.

Ivan sat in the chair beside his brothers bed, like always. But this time Kit wasn't awake. He was probably exhausted from all the tests and the attacks. He needed to rest, but that didnt stop Ivan from coming to see his Capital.  
He just sat there quietly, staring down at the small boy in the bed. He looked terrible. He was tiny and had dark circles under his eyes. He was hooked up to IV's and a heart monitor and those air machines, he couldn't remember the name.  
He hated seeing Kit like this, weak and unhappy. He missed the boys laugh and smile...  
Ivan glanced at the clock. 3:45...He'd be going home soon. Back into the big, quiet mansion. It felt so empty when Kit wasnt running around with Russcat, yelling and laughing. Back to the cold mansion...into the empty bed...into an empty sleep...  
He felt a tear roll down his cheek. He was thinking to much again...Gotta stop that! 'Kit will come home..' He thought, wiping his eyes 'He'll come home..and we'll be happy again..'

Day 16.

Kit watched his brother, feeling his chest ache. But not from the sickness, from sorrow. Ivan held Kit's small hand tightly in his bigger one, crying silently. Kit hated seeing his brother like this. He was usually so happy and never let his emotions out like this. He reached out with a small shaky hand to wipe the tears away. "Please..brother..no tears.." He spoke quietly, and you could hear him choking back tears. "I-Izvinite..." Ivan apologized, gaving a quick sad smile and ran a finger down his little brothers cheek gently.  
"Its time to leave, Braginski." The nurse snapped at Ivan. He just glared coldly and turned back to Kit. "I'll be back tomorrow.." he bent down and Kissed Kits head before walking to the door "Do Svidaniya~" He waved and soon, he was out of sight, leaving Kit.

Day 17.

The nurse talked to Ivan while he walked down the hallway of the hospital, which seemed to never end. "He does not want you to visit today." She said in her usual bitchy voice. "I dont care!" He snapped back. The nurse finally gave up and just let him go. She watched as he stopped at the door of Kit's room with wide eyes. Doctors struggled to keep Kit down.  
The small Russian boy thrashed and kicked, crying and sobbing loudly. "W-Wha-" Ivan started but was cut off by a doctor who had run out with a bloody nose, he had been kicked in the face. Ivan rushed to his brothers side. And tried to calm him down. The kicking stopped but his tears continued falling. Ivan hugged the smaller Russian tightly, his tears falling into Kit's platinum hair. Kit held onto Ivan tightly, sobbing into his chest. They sat for a long time is silence before someone actually said something. "Are you alright..?" Ivan asked quietly. "N-Nyet..I am not..Im scared..and I want to go home.." Kit replied between sobs. "I know, Kit...I know..."

Day 20.

"Privet, Kit!" Ivan smiled, holing his stomach. Kit just gave him a strange look and smiled weakly. "Privet...whats wrong with your stomach?" Ivan just grinned and closed the door behind him, and opening his jacket to reveal a fluffy brown cat. "Russcat!" Kit grinned happily, holding his arms out. The cat just meowed quietly as Ivan put him on Kit's lap. Kit smiled happily and pet Russcat who was purring softly on his lap and nuzzling his neck. Ivan grinned at his brother, happy to see that smile after all this time. "Spasibo, brother~" "No problem, Kit~ I thought you were missing him~" "But animals are not allowed here.." Kit gave a slight frown. "Da..I had to sneek him in, and It was hard with that nurse hanging over me like Belarus!" He chuckled softly and Kit smiled.  
This day was good. It was a day to remember..

Day 25.

"His heart is slowing!" "Get over here!" Doctors yelled and screamed at eachother, running around trying to stop Kit from leaving. This attack was the worst of them all...  
Kit laid on the bed, not moving, looking up at the ceiling with dark eyes. He breathed small, short breaths. Ivan sat outside the room on the floor, listening to the madness and the rush of the doctors. _He'll be okay...He'll be..okay.._

Day 26.

"We're sorry Ivan..." The words stabbed the Russian through the heart like a sharp knife and stung as if someone had rubbed salt on his stab wound. "..But your brother has slipped into a coma..we do not know If he'll wake up.."  
Tears burnt in Ivan's eyes and they fell. He rans to Kit's room as fast as he could, and then he stopped at the door, and slowly walked in, towards the small figure laying on the white bed. _He's..so small.._ More tears made they're way..  
"Brother..." The words hit the floor, echoing in the silent room. There was no sound. Only the chatter of people outside and the doctors in the hallway. The clock seemed to be louder now, and the machines that kept his brother breathing wheezed at him. He found himself on his knees beside his brother, holding his hand tightly, tears falling and sobs breaking out. "Please...wake up... brother...  
Wake up!"


End file.
